There Comes You
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: Both sun and moon decreed that their children should never meet, never lay eyes upon each other for the saftey of the earth and the children themselves. For only horrors could ever come of a union of ice and fire.
1. Chapter 1

Once, a very long time ago, a time before even the eldest himself Guardian could recall, there was two moons lighting the sky. However one day one of the moons travelled far too close to the sun, human's named the phenomenon an Eclipse and watched in awe while the second moon watched in anguish as it's brother cracked from the heat. It's magic spilled onto the earth anointing special humans with its touch. These beings became known as the moon children...Protectors of the cold and darkness.

Feeling outnumbered, and unsafe in the wake of the births, the sun spilled its own magic onto humans of its own choice. These human's drank the sun's fire and were re-born as children of the sun. Protectors of light and growth.

The magic gifted to these human's brought an endless life, eternal youth but like all magic it came with a price...A very great price. The chosen few's appearances were altered, as ice tore through the moon's children's bodies their hair was changed to white to match their father, skin becoming as pale as one could imagine and the cold seeped through their bones chilling their very core.

The sun children changed too, hair turning golden, skin - no matter its previous complexion - became tanned and warmth spread through their bodies rendering them unable to feel anything other than the sun's heat.

However, the highest price the children had been forced to pay, was that they - unwittingly - forfeited all human contact, they were stripped of their fertility and perhaps worst of all their families. For one must die to become a child of the sun or moon, to become such a powerful being for all eternity. To make the transition easier the children were stripped of their memories of their previous lives.

The only time the parents spoke to the children was to name them.

Both sun and moon decreed that their children should never meet, never lay eyes upon each other for the safety of the earth and the children themselves. For only horrors could ever come of a union of ice and fire.

**xoxox**

The North Pole was heaving with activity, elf bell's rang from every direction as the small beings ran around preparing everything. North was hauled up inside his office, waiting for the arrival of the other guardian's...There was something tense in the air; there always was when the sun and moon crossed their paths to honour of the death of the first moon.

This time however, something was different. This time the sun and moon had news to share with the Guardian's, a mission they must complete. Last time the moon had given the Guardian's a mission it had been to appoint the Tooth fairy as a Guardian.

Everyone understood that a message from the moonman was nothing to be shrugged off - especially one from both sun and moon.

Finally when all four Guardians stood together watching with bated breath as the moon took place of the sun, the powerful beam of sliver light mixed with golden flashes shot down with purpose. Every living being in the Pole leaned forward with bated breath and curious eyes as the golden sparks carved two figures into the moonshine. One silver, the other golden.

The silver was a boy, hood pulled over his head, a sly almost mocking smile spread across his lips; a curved staff in the figure's hand. The golden, a girl with long hair made of sun that fell in a bundle beside her, almost glowing with the sunbeam that lit her figure.

A silver ring wound itself around the figures slowly being joined by the golden rays, the couple were bound within a circle of both sun and moon light.

"No..." North gasped, dropping his usual arms across his chest stance in his shock and continued speaking to the sun and moon above them. "This can never work! You can't want this...You know how it'll end!" The images continued their show through a shadow...A dark looming shadow, hovering above the bound figures. One long thin hand formed of the shadow and attempted to touch the figures but as soon as it made contact it began to burn and crumble. As soon as the shadow crumbled a bright light shone through the couple engulfing them until there was nothing left in their place.

The warning was all too clear to the Guardians; each of them stood silent, not in shock, or even awe at the sight before them but instead, in a speechless grief.

"Well..." Bunnymund sighed, every inch of the bunny's body sagged as if it was his own destiny he looked into. "I never liked the boy but this..." The Easter-bunny's head shook unable to continue.

"Isn't there _any_ other way?" Tooth begged, as the moon began to move past the sun the light beam began to fade away. "There must be another way to defeat Pitch?" Tooth thought of the teeth of those spirits...The memories of the people they'd once been...Hadn't they already lost enough?

"It appears not." North sighed heavily, already resigned to the fate handed to these children; if it served for the greater good, if it meant finally bringing an end to Pitch's dark ways then perhaps it was necessary? It was their duty as Guardians to protect the children and if this was the way the man on the moon wished it to be then so be it. Although North didn't fail to notice the horror carved into his fellow Guardian's faces...There was even a weeping face hovering above Sandy.

"Alright then..." Bunnymund opened a portal on the cold flooring with a single tap of his long paw, "let the tragedy begin."

**Hey...So this is my first Jackunzel fic ever! So I'm pretty damn terrified of how it's going to be received but hey it's worth a shot right? Anyway, this chapter is the prologue and the action will really start soon.**

**Please leave a review of how you thought I did? It would be really appreciated. Oh and tell me what - at this point - you think will happen? I love to know what the reader's are expecting haha.**

**Well that's all, hopefully you enjoyed and will read the next update. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't remember how long he'd let the winds carry just him around; just spreading snow everywhere barely noticing his surroundings. Sometimes playing with the children was the only way to prove to himself that he actually _existed, _that he had some part to play in the world; like he had some kind of purpose.

It just made him feel a little less lonely he supposed.

Since it was mid-summer here the heat was stifling the Winter spirit; his cool skin positively _ached_ for a break from the damned heat...Who benfefited from it being this hot anyway? The sunchildren were clearly somewhere around here somewhere which Jack knew meant he had to be careful - sunchildren were dangerous, they enjoyed melting snow and ice for kicks.

That's what his siblings had told him anyway, Jack hadn't ever met a sunchild before...It 'wasn't safe' apparently. Sunchildren sounded more like bores than dangers to the moonchild...Always dancing, healing things, helping things grow...Following the rules...

It's what made them so fun to mess with.

Jack grinned; there was nothing as fun as messing with sunchildren - especially in the middle of their seasons! Yeah he wasn't supposed to be around them - but rules were made to be broken right? Besides he was Jack Frost! No one expected him to behave.

Although he'd never had the chance to actually _see_ the sunchildren up close before, Jack had only manged to catch glimpses - they were like wild creatures to him...They inspired curiosity and fear.

That was the reason he was forcing himself through this awful heat, if the sunchildren were working to make this place hot then freezing a few lakes solid would be a perfect way to make them mad. He cackled at the thought.

The winter spirit knew he was close to the desired location when his ears picked up the sound of a waterfall nearby, he quickly called the wind to push him in the right direction; maybe this time he'd stay to actually witness the elusive sunchildren for the first time? Elsa - his sister - swore she'd seen one of them once, she said they were ugly...That they looked like the sun. Whatever that meant.

Jack pushed through the last of the trees to see the large waterfall rushing down and colliding with the still waters below, it was actually kinda beautiful. Although something about this lake made him feel on edge...It felt like he'd been here before, which he knew he hadn't. Strange. He was probably just shaky since the sunspawn were around somewhere, meaning he should probably get a move on! Being caught in the act didn't sound very fun.

With a twirl of his trusty curved staff ice began to move across the waters, freezing it solid. There was only a few inches of ice when a figure burst through the waters making ripples everywhere - Jack almost screamed. Almost. Though he immediately stopped the ice, freezing a human solid wasn't his idea of fun...Unlike some of his siblings...

Jack was transfixed, the figure was a girl...The sun was reflecting off of the wetness on her skin from the lake, her hair was plastered against her hiding her breasts and wrapping around her waist. That was when Jack realised she was bathing; a surge of embarrassment hit him as if someone had just thrown a snowball at him. He had to leave even if she wouldn't be able to see him; it was wrong to watch a woman bathing!

He just couldn't tear his eyes away, the girl must be some kind of goddess; that was the only way she could be so beautiful. The girl's eyes opened and landed straight on him, as if she was staring right at him. But she couldn't be. Human's couldn't see him...They didn't believe in him.

Then she screamed.

She could see him! She could actually see him! How was that possible? It couldn't be...Could it? The girl scrambled to cover herself and Jack whipped around so his back was to her, maybe this was all some kind of warped daydream? Still, he held his hands up, level with his head, "I wasn't looking I swear!" It wasn't _strictly_ true but he wasn't looking at her in _that_ way...

Jack could hear the water splashing and figured she'd climbed out and was dressing; he could easily fly out of here, away from the girl but he figured she deserved to give him a slap or two. Finally he felt a tap on his shoulder; the spirit turned to face the biggest green eyes he had ever seen...And the longest hair anyone could ever have! It trailed behind her for at least seventy feet! She must be strong to haul that length of hair around everyday.

"Look...I wasn't...I didn't see..." He fumbled for the right words, how could she even see him? No one ever saw him! The girl's eye's narrowed slightly and that's when Jack noticed she was holding something between them.

"Take the frying-pan everywhere?" His eyebrow raised, this girl whoever she was, was different...Really different. Her ridiculously long hair was dripping over her little pink gown making the material stick to her body like an extra skin; she was also barefoot like him but she had just been bathing afterall.

"Yeah...To scare people like you." She hissed and Jack watched her eyes drop to the ground and widen, "how're you doing that?" She squeaked stepping backwards still holding the frying-pan like a weapon. He followed her gaze to see ice forming beneath his feet...He hadn't realised he was doing it at all.

"You're a...You're a moonchild aren't you?" She gasped, Jack panicked; humans weren't supposed to know about sun or moon children! How did she know about this? Although it explained why she could see him...The dripping girl actually started to pace in front of him, muttering to herself in some kind of onesided conversation; "oh this is bad...This is really bad..." Then her head snapped up to look at him and Jack began to wonder if this girl was mentally unstable. "What are you doing here? It's summer!"

"Hey...I have as much right to be here as you...Human.." Every one of Jack's instincts screamed to get away from her before she either ran screaming to whatever village she came from about a moonboy peaking at her bathing or hit him with the frying-pan. If his sister Elsa was here, she would have frozen the girl solid by now...She'd freeze Jack if she ever found out about this!

"You think I'm...Oh..." The girl whispered blinking quickly, but didn't explain what she was talking about - not that Jack was all that interested,frankly he was getting a little bored now. She was staring at him in a way of intrigue and fear; as if she still couldn't believe he was standing there. "I've never seen a moonchild before..." Those eyes were wider than before, filled with almost childlike curiosity which Jack found almost adorable.

That was until she poked him on the cheek with her finger.

"Hey!" He yelped jumping backwards; the girl had sharp nails! She'd pulled back from him as if he'd been the one to start poking her! "Oh sorry! I had to see if you're as cold as they say..." She laughed awkwardly, looking a little embarrassed.

"Did I live up to the legends?" Jack was aware of the flirtatious tone his voice had taken on; and by the red staining her cheeks, so was she.

"Oh definitely." She raised one eyebrow, almost daring him for a response but her gown slipped down her shoulders a little an almost fell past her breasts until she squeaked and crossed her arms over her chest; her gown obviously wasn't tied at the back.

"Do you...Er...Want some help...With...That?" The moonboy rocked on the heels of his feet awkwardly as he watched her consider it for a few seconds eyeing him suspiciously before muttering something which vaguely sounded like "please" as she turned her back to him.

Jack hadn't ever tied the laces of a girl's gown before but figured it couldn't be that hard...Right? When she turned and he was faced with crisscrossing ties and the skin of her back between it all; he regretted offering to help at all. "You just pull it then tie." She awkwardly whispered, head turned to meet his eyes. He could do that...Just pull and tie.

That's exactly what he did; except when he pulled it a little too tight..."So...What's your name?" He asked the girl, desperate to keep silence away, at this point he doubted he could take anymore awkwardness.

"It's Rapunzel..." She smiled as he finished with the ties and released her, her gown fit perfectly now that she wasn't having to hold it up anymore. Rapunzel...Pretty name, he thought to himself, but kinda long. She needed a nickname.

"Well..." The new name hit him with a sly grin, "Punzie, I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He preformed a mock bow which had her laughing; her laugh was like music...Jack felt like he could listen to it all day.

"It's Rapunzel! Not Punzie." Punzie attempted to glare but the laughter she was attempting to hold back pushed through. For the first time since he'd woken up to hear the moon talking to him, Jack actually felt at peace.

**So they met! Rapunzel's keeping it a secret that she's a sunchild right now, we'll see more about that in the next chapter so don't worry if you're not 100% clear about that. So what did you think? Did I get the character's right?**


	3. Chapter 3

She was an awful person. A truly horrible person.

The blonde's head smacked off the wall for the tenth time in a row before she finally pulled herself away from the cold stone nursing a small bump and a slight dizziness. Rapunzel had never kept a secret before...Never had anything to keep to herself before now!

Or anyone to tell anything to...

The sunchild had her brothers and sisters of course; but she had never actually _saw_ them, she'd always worked alone because...She was...Different. Her brothers and sister's worked with the sun to warm things, to melt snow and ice whereas she helped things grow, she healed things. Even the way her powers worked was different to the other sunchidren, usually a sunchild's eyes turned a magnificent golden when they connected with their magic but it was Rapunzel's hair that changed instead, glowing golden as her powers flowed.

That was why she lived alone here in her tower. One she'd found abandoned and empty a long time ago. She often wondered why no human's had stumbled upon it before, although it was nestled away behind some mountains...Human's were afraid of the unknown, that was something she'd noticed over her long lifetime. Rapunzel doubted that her home would be disturbed any time soon.

Even if it was, they wouldn't see her anyway.

The tower was her own little haven, walls littered with paintings of just about everything, suns, moons, people, flowers...Everything she could possibly imagine! Recently Rapunzel had added snowflakes to her works. She kept thousands of books to read for when she wasn't doing her spiritual duties, stories of princes and princesses, of happily ever after's, of evil step mothers and wicked witches and fairies...Although there was only so much reading the sunspirit could do to keep herself occupied before boredom crept its way into her mind. Once she had tried to bake using the utensils that had been abandoned in her tower, not that she could eat anything she made so it all seemed a little pointless.

That was why she'd gone to the lake; after staring at it from her window for _so long,_ she'd finally plucked up the courage to dive into the cool waters, to bathe under the waterfall, to be fully...Naked. Even now that made Rapunzel blush, it had been so exciting, so freeing - until Jack had come along...

Rapunzel thought he was a human...Until she noticed how his eyes met hers, locked onto her...Staring. That's why she'd screamed, glad she'd thought to bring her trusty frying pan...Just in case. She'd known he wasn't human then...The sunchild just wasn't sure what he was. Until of course she watched the ice forming beneath his feet.

That had all been a month ago now, Jack usually visited her tower in the afternoons, flying into her window on that ice-covered staff; the first time he'd come Rapunzel had actually hit him on the face with the frying pan. Hard. That's why it was now frozen in a block of solid ice in the corner of the kitchen, _"until she learned what the pan was actually for"_ he'd laughed. Rapunzel could unfreeze it any time she pleased but then Jack would get suspicious...She just _couldn't_ tell him that she was born of the sun! He would leave!

She just didn't want to be alone again. The blonde had been alone since the moment she'd woken, she was _sick_ of one-sided conversations, of humans walking right through her and of silence. Was it really so wrong to lie if it meant that she got to keep the one friend she'd ever had?  
If Jack ever found out the truth he wouldn't come to her to sew his trousers after he tore them on trees (which happened far too often for her liking), or take her flying on his staff anymore; there would be no one to admire her paintings or freeze patterns onto the windows for her. A small smile crept onto the long-haired sunchild as she looked at Jack's attempt to paint on her wall...A swirl of colours melting into each other because according to the moonchild, normal is boring.

He would _hate_ her if he knew who she was. He would hate her for lying to him. She hated _herself_ for lying to him...The blonde sunchild knew that she would have to tell him eventually; Jack would eventually notice her lack of aging...

Rapunzel threw herself down into her small bed with a long groan, Jack was her friend, maybe he would forgive her? Maybe she should just come clean next time he came to see her? Jack _knew_ her, surely he would understand why she'd lied right?

"He'll understand...I know it!" She whispered.

"_Will he? Will he really_?" A voice rang through the tall tower making the sunchild jump to her feet, someone was in her tower...

"Who...Who's there?" Rapunzel called out, slowly stepping forward a few paces; how could someone have gotten into her tower? The only way to reach the window was her hair!

Or Jack's staff...

"Jack?" She called out, but there was no answer. Out of the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw the figure of a man move over her walls and disappear...But that couldn't be possible...

"Who are you?" The sunchild cried out as another shadow appeared on the wall, followed by another then another then another - each shadow was a figure of a man...They were moving around the room silently. Rapunzel couldn't breathe...She could feel her body trembling.

"_Who I am isn't the problem...It's who you are. Or at least who you claim to be..._" The shadows seemed to melt from the walls onto the floor inching toward her so quickly that when she attempted to move away she tripped over her hair and fell to the ground.

"I don't know who you are but-" The long-haired sunchild attempted once more but the heinous voice interrupted her by forming into a solid form before her eyes...He was dark...Pure darkness. Everything about the man put Rapunzel on edge; all the light in her tower had been shut out, it was too dark!

"_He'll hate you if he ever finds out..._" The figure moved closer, leaning down looking almost sympathetic. "_Such a pretty one...I can see why Jack has taken a liking to you...But we both know how it'll end Rapunzel._" The smooth voice continued; she couldn't take this darkness, the sunchild needed some light.

"How do you know my name?" Rapunzel demanded with as much dignity as she could muster while laying on her wooden floor tangled in her own web of hair. She had never met this man before; he was someone who wouldn't be easily forgotten. Her question though only served to amuse him, causing the shadow-man to laugh, a cruel mocking laugh that suggested he knew something she didn't.

"_Oh I know everything about you...What you are, what you want and most importantly what you fear_." The whispered end of his sentence sent quakes through Rapunzel, how could he possibly know anything about her? The shadow continued his speech, freely moving around the room as a shadow, following her every movement, giving her no chance of escape...There wasn't even enough light for her to use her powers...  
"_You're different to the other sunchildren aren't you?_" Rapunzel moved toward the door, if she could just get out of the tower then maybe she'd be safe. As she reached the door the most frightening face imaginable popped out, razor like teeth pointing out from its jaws in a horrible grin; forcing her backwards again.

"_That's why they judge you! Why you're all alone here._" She moved backwards until her back hit a wall; then the man appeared again in the center of the room, just smiling.

"_Is that why you cling to the guardian_?" It was all too personal, how did he know what she was thinking? How were these shadows? Rapunzel just wanted them to leave...She would do anything to make them leave her.

"_Frost will hate you when he sees your true face_!" The shadow figure snarled, still standing in the middle of the room.

"He won't..." Rapunzel forced out, Jack wouldn't hate her...He was her friend; her first friend! He would understand...The sunchild's hands fisted with frustration, how did this thing know anything about her? He was wrong...

"_Is this love_?" The shadow barked out a laugh, disappearing into the flooring only to reappear merely inches from her face. "_He'll never love you...He'll leave you and you'll be alone for all of eternity...People walking through you! No one to speak too! The only company you shall find will be my shadows_!" The man barked and Rapunzel whimpered; he was wrong! But some part of Rapunzel felt that maybe...Maybe he was right? She quickly covered her ears with her hands; she didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel begged.

"Isn't the sun cruel? Condemning you to such an existence?" The shadow whispered as a sudden tiredness began to overcome Rapunzel, her vision was dulling and gradually everything faded to black.


End file.
